The world-wide-web is a rich source of information. Today, there are estimated to be over one trillion unique web pages. Many of these pages are dynamically created, e.g., the home page of the New York Times, and have links to embedded content such as images and videos that can affect the content and appearance of the rendered web page. For example, when a browser executes script, such as JavaScript code, this can affect how a web page appears to a user and change the content and/or visual appearance of the page after the browser has finished rendering the web page. As another example, some web pages use style sheets that tell the browser how to change the appearance of text. A typical web page can have hundreds of such additional embedded items, some of which are specifically designed for or directed to the browser rendering engine. The additional information generated by the rendering process can be helpful to downstream systems, such as an Internet search engine. While it is relatively straightforward for a single user's web browser to render a single web page in real time, it is much more difficult to render a large number of pages, such as all of the pages on the world wide web (1 trillion pages) or even just the top 1% of pages on the world wide web (10 billion pages) in real time.